Courage
by Yuta
Summary: LA PRIMER HISTORIA YAOI EN CASTELLANO! Traducción de una historia de my friend Cat (Zel/Xell)


Este es mi primer intento de traducción, dándome cuenta de la escasez, o mejor dicho, total nulidad de yaoi fics. Para esta ocasión le pedí permiso a mi dear loved friend Cat. Te amo darling!^w^ Para dejar comentarios mandar mail a Anyacatt@yahoo.com.ar Como nota mía debo agregar que decidí no traducir las líricas primero por que la canción quedaría mal y segundo por que no me parece bien.  
  
Título: Courage Autora: Cat Traductora: Yuta.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Song fict  
  
"Coraje" por Alien Ant farm.  
  
Negación: No me pertenecen ni esta canción ni los Slayers. Solo los pido prestados. Los devolveré...en buena...condición... *sonrisa maligna*  
  
Advertencia: Xellos intenta convencer a Zelgadiss de que si le importa. Un poco deprimente. Es extraño como los humores de uno pueden cambiar. OOC, quisiera decir que es PWP, pero si que hay una trama, solo que es muy mala.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
~~ Contrary to the matter Who you are, you are not Come with me, I'll show you Saturn Planets don't quite align ~~  
  
"Zelgadiss!" gritó Xellos cuando la quimera comenzó a correr con lagrimas en los ojos. Lina se paró fuera de los arbustos en los que se estaba escondiendo con su cabeza baja para que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos. "Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?" Preguntó. Xellos no había notado que ella estaba aquí. "Tu nunca le diste una razón para confiar en ti." Xellos empezó a protestar, pero Lina lo continuó. "Cierto, puede ser que no nos hayas mentido, pero nunca nos dijiste toda la verdad. Para Zelgadiss eso es como mentir. Si no puedes decir todo, di que no puedes. He aprendido de él que si le preguntas bien, usualmente él hará lo que le pidas. Él odia ser engañado. Eso es lo que espera de ti."  
  
~~ You should try not to be so courageous ~~  
  
Él realmente odió a Lina entonces. ¿ Quién era ella para saber tanto de Zelgadiss? ¿ Cómo podría no haber visto esto? Cierto, el no había esperado que Zelgadiss lo rechazara completamente, ¿ pero esto? Si esto era amor iba completamente contra toda su naturaleza. Ella tenía que saberlo, porque su vista no estaba cubierta por una emoción tan débil. No, ella conocía el amor. Ella solamente podía callarlo cuando era necesario.  
  
'Él no me creyó. Él cree que solo juego con él.' Pensó Xellos. Él miró a Lina, quien dijo calmadamente. "Si realmente te preocupas por él, ve detrás de él. Si estás jugando déjalo en paz. Porque si estás jugando con él y lo lastimas yo te lastimaré. Si te importa ve tras él o matará cualquier sentimiento que pueda tener por ti en ese corazón de piedra suyo." Él se dio vuelta y corrió.  
  
~~ I never said you were a mistake at all You've got it all wrong, you're misunderstanding ~~  
  
Él apenas pudo encontrar a Zelgadiss, pero lo hizo en un gran roble en el medio del bosque. Estaba encogido entre dos rocas extrañamente apretadas. 'Si él fuera atacado, no tendría donde ir. No creo que le importara. Lo único que teme soy yo.' Pensó Xellos dolorosamente. Se teletransportó frente a él. Suficientemente lejos como para que Zelgadiss saliera del agujero si quería, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver, oír y sentir. Zelgadiss miró para arriba rápidamente, voló las rocas y trató de correr. No. Él necesitaba que Zelgadiss supiera.  
  
~~ Traveled far for this lover Who he was he was not But honestly it don't matter Mazuko ain't Lovers ~~  
  
Xellos usó su velocidad de demonio para atrapar a Zelgadiss en sus brazos. Tiró de la renuente quimera hacia su pecho y lo sostuvo ahí. Lagrimas caían de los ojos azules solo para convertirse en gemas cuando tocaban el suelo. "Zelgadiss." Susurró Xellos. Su voz era dolorida y sus ojos estaban abiertos para demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Zelgadiss tuvo solo una última larga respiración antes de ponerse silencioso, quito y tenso. Él escucharía. Eso era un comienzo.  
  
Xellos tiró de Zelgadiss más cerca. Él no quería perderlo. Él habló en un temblante susurro, sonando bastante como el niño que sentía que era. " Cómo puedo demostrarte que me importas?" Dijo, más para si mismo que para Zel. "No quiero perder algo tan importante para mí." Intentó hundir su cabeza en el metálico cabello del joven debajo de él. Zelgadiss estaba tenso, pero al menos no se estaba tensando más, o intentando escapar. Pero tampoco se estaba relajando. "Tu nunca me dijiste, al grupo, todo. Tu nos mandas a inútiles viajes y nos usas para tus propios fines." Dijo Zelgadiss con una voz tan dura como la roca de la que su cuerpo estaba echo.  
  
~~ You should try not to be so courageous ~~  
  
Xellos se estremeció. Era cierto. Él los usaba para sus propios fines. Los suyos y los de la Señora de las Bestias de cualquier forma. Él realmente quería que Zelgadiss supiera cuanto se preocupaba por él. ¿Cómo podría probárselo? Zelgadiss comenzó a moverse un poco mientras Xellos debatía consigo mismo. "Tu nunca estás cuando te necesitamos y siempre molesta a cualquiera que puedes." Xellos sintió como Zelgadiss comenzaba a intentar liberarse mientras su furia crecía. Xellos comenzó a entrar en pánico. Abrazó a Zelgadiss más fuerte mientras el quimera intentaba desacirse con más fuerza. Entonces como un rayo de luz el vio algo que podría funcionar. "Zel, lo siento" dijo él, lagrimas formándose en los bordes de los ojos.  
  
Él no lloraría. ¡Él no debía llorar! "Como si te creyera ahora." Dijo Zel amargamente, pero dejó de tratar de liberarce. "¿Me creerías si lo vieras con tus propios ojos?" Preguntó Xellos de pronto.¿ Qué creía que hacía? Sabía que era peligroso. ¿Por qué se pondría en semejante riesgo? Zelgadiss lo pensó unos segundos y dijo, "¿entonces qué pasaría?"  
  
~~ I never said you were a mistake at all You've got it all wrong, you're misunderstanding ~~  
  
Xellos suspiró, no había vuelta tras. "Crearé una unión contigo a través de mi bastón. Serás capaz de ver en mi mente... y corazón, y ver lo que realmente siento. No hay forma de mentir." Zelgadiss lo pensó por un momento. Él quería creer a Xellos, pero no podía. Si veía el corazón del Mazoku, entonces podría creerle. "Bien." Dijo el lentamente.  
  
  
  
El Mazoku soltó al precioso ser de sus brazos e invocó a su bastón. Susurró un hechizo y luz roja parpadeó en la joya del bastón de Xellos. Zelgadiss miró a Xellos interrogativamente. No confiaba en él, pero quería hacerlo. "Todo lo que necesitas hacer es tocar la gema." Dijo Xellos gravemente. Zelgadiss reaccionó cautelosamente y tocó la joya rojo sangre.  
  
~~ You should try not to be so courageous ~~  
  
Una supernova de color y emoción cayeron en la mente de Zel, o más bien, la mente de Zel cayó en ellas. La vista y los sentimientos eran arrolladores y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos antes de pensar en resistir lo que estaba alrededor de él. La primer cosa que Zel pudo registrar fue el sentimiento tan similar al que el sentía. El completo y absoluto caos. Pensamientos que nunca terminaban, pero en realidad nunca empezaban. Un revoltijo de rompecabezas que nunca se resolvería. Zel sabía como navegar en una mente como esta. Él pasó memorias, Lina y el resto. Entonces había menos de Lina y más de él.  
  
Focos de importancia, todos llenos de él y de la Señora de las Bestias. Zelgadiss entendió el vínculo. Rezo tenía uno similar con él. Él se estremeció mentalmente con ese pensamiento, pero Xellos parecía disfrutar trabajar para la Gran Bestia. Una repentina explosión de emoción vino del centro del ser de Xellos. Un dolor y anhelo tan fuerte como el de Zelgadiss de ser capaz de caminar por su pueblo natal sin ser tratado de asesinar o perseguido con lanzas y quemantes armas con encantamientos sagrados. Xellos lo amaba. No amor humano, amor Mazoku. Duraría para siempre, pero sería doloroso en más de una forma.  
  
~~ These dismal moods have become contagious ~~  
  
Zelgadiss comenzó a llorar en la seguridad de la mente de Xellos. Él era deseado. Alguien quería mantenerlo a salvo. Ser sobreprotectivo. No dejar que nadie más lo tocara. Para Xellos Zelgadiss era hermoso. Algo para ser adorado. Zelgadiss había visto en las mentes de otros. La única otra que se preocupaba era Lina pero ellos eran mejores amigos. Ambos eran demasiado testarudos para permitir que fuera algo más. Ambos entendían esto. El hecho de que en realidad jamás podrían estar juntos era solo un refuerzo.  
  
Zelgadiss no podía aguantar mucho más. Acababa de ver todo de la mente de Xellos. Si no hacía algo dejaría una energía explotar dentro de Xellos. Él dejó su mente abierta a Xellos. Sus mentes enredándose y formando un nuevo lazo que existiría por siempre. El shock de Xellos se filtró entre otras emociones y alcanzó el centro del ser de Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss dejó que su sorpresa por Xellos se mostrase por el nuevo lazo. Zelgadiss no estaba seguro de lo que quería, de lo que acababa de hacer. Él comenzó a llorar. En el mundo físico Xellos rodeó con sus brazos a la quimera y se teletransportaron juntos a sus dominios en la isla de Wolf Pack.  
  
~~ I never said you were a mistake at all ~~  
  
Xellos abrió los ojos primero. Estaba desnudo en la cama que él y Zelgadiss habían creado juntos, sus ropas desaparecidas. En su pasión y odio. Si, Xellos limpió las gemas que eran las lágrimas de Zelgadiss de la almohada. Todo el odio había sido llorado. De ambos. Xellos vio la línea negra de sangre que venía de su lagrimas para caer en la cara de Zelgadiss. El se había sorprendido cuando Zelgadiss abrió su mente al vinculo de un solo lado. El había planeado terminar con su existencia con el poder proveniente de un arrollado Zelgadiss. Que extraña manera de liberar toda esa energía. Xellos se regodeó en el placer y la experiencia de tener ti alma fundida con otro. Mentes convirtiéndose en uno como lo hicieron los cuerpos. Ver una mente como la suya. Tan extraña. Ni siquiera Zelas-sama podía entender la manera en la que Xellos pensaba, sin embargo aquí estaba Zelgadiss, con una mente casi exactamente igual.  
  
Zelgadiss se estiró y murmuro un enmarañado intento de "no pienses tan fuerte". Xellos tuvo que reír. Tenía lo imposible pasando. Zelgadiss con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura ligado a él por toda la eternidad. No más secretos entre ellos. Era un lindo sentimiento, pero él sabía que no podría durar, y casi inmediatamente Zelgadiss empezó a sentirse incómodo Aún esta inseguro sobre lo que había hecho. Se había entregado al Mazoku. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque quería? ¿Porque fue obligado? ¿Para salvar a Xellos? ¿Por qué debía importarle si Xellos vivía o no? ¿Simplemente porque lo hacía? Había un agudo dolor que corría por su espina del sordo dolor de su migraña. ¿Qué?  
  
Xellos sentía un dolor similar disparado por su espina desde su hueso dulce hasta los sensibles nervios en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Había un ligero placer en este, pero era difícil extraerle cualquier placer cuando su nuevo amante no podía disfrutarlo también. Xellos comenzó a frotar la base de la espalda de Zelgadiss, notando los nuevos arañazos en su espalda por su amor. Zelgadiss las había encorajado, incrementado incluso. Zelgadiss intentó relajarce en el cuerpo de Xellos sabiendo que eso sería agradable si el lo permitía. Su mente saltó cuando finalmente entendió lo que había pasado. El dolor aumentó otra vez mientras algo como el miedo surgía de Zelgadiss. No exactamente, un curioso mortal, fascinante miedo. ¿Que haría Xellos con él ahora? Ahora que Zelgadiss no podía hacer nada contra él. ¿Qué?  
  
~~ You've got it all wrong, you're misunderstanding ~~  
  
"No te lastimaré a menos que me lo pidas. Como dije, te amo" dijo Xellos. Zelgadiss tuvo una extraña idea. "Entonces tu eres mío." Dijo mientras sus expertas manos comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo del gimiente demonio. Él iba a disfrutar hacer al demonio sufrir en las mejores maneras posibles. Una oscura sonrisa cruzó su cara y Xellos tembló en anticipación. El perfecto amante. Amor. Juguete.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
¿Bien?¿ Les gustó? Manden reviews a anyacatt@yahoo.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'' 


End file.
